MCU but with Nintendo Characters
by deathcolnsworld
Summary: What if the MCU had Nintendo characters instead? Here I take all the MCU Films and morph them to have Nintendo characters in it. WARNING: THIS IS A ONE TO ONE ALIGNMENT OF THE MCU TO NINTENDO SO THERE WILL BE SPOILERS THROUGHOUT.
1. Iron Mario

Iron Mario: Introducing Mario as Iron Mario (Mario Mario), Luigi as Rhodes (Luigi Rhodes), Peach as Pepper Potts (Peach Potts), Yoshi as Happy Hogan (Yappy Yoshi) and Donkey Kong as Iron Donker (Obadiah Kong)

Mario Mario, a Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, who inherited Mario Industries from his father Howard Mario, is demonstrating missiles in Afghanistan with Lieutenant Colonel Luigi Rhodes, when he is wounded after the demonstration by one of his own missiles and wakes up in a cave imprisoned by the Subcon Rings, led by Wart. A doctor held captive as well builds an electromagnet to keep metal from reaching Mario's chest. They then builds a suit to escape. When he returns, he builds a better suit with a new reactor and a partner named M.E.T.A.L and helps people out. This makes his partner Obadiah Kong jealous of him, and he tries to build a new suit. He and his scientists can't make an Arc Reactor, so he steals Mario's new one, but Mario gets his old one back. Meanwhile, Mario's secretary Peach Potts and his dinosaur-human bodyguard Yappy Yoshi meet S.M.A.S.H agent Polygon Coulson to inform him of Kong's activities. Kong becomes the Iron Donker, and he fights with Mario. They reach the Mario Industries Building. Mario tells Peach to overload the reactor, which makes Kong fall into the building's reactor and die. Mario saves the day, gets the girl and soon reveal's he's Iron Mario. Later, S.M.A.S.H director Mick Hand tells Mario about the Smash Bros Initiative.


	2. The Incredible Bounty Hunter

Metroid: The Incredible Bounty Hunter: Introducing Samus Aran as The Bounty Hunter (Samus Aranner) Ridley as the Abombapirate (Ridley Blonsky) and Adam Malkovich as Thunderbolt Ross (Thunderbolt Malkovich)

Military General Thunderbolt Malkovich works with expert hunter and scientist Samus Aranner to recreate the Super-Player Serum using armor. Unfortunately, it failed and turned Samus into a rampaging bounty-hunter when her heart-rate reaches 200. She destroys the lab, and is considered a fugitive and is being hunted by Malkovich. 5 years later, she's is working in a bottle factory in Brazil making sure to keep herself in check, while trying to find a cure, when she gets her blood in a bottle, killing Shigeru Miyamoto. She is hunted down, following some actions scenes i'm too lazy to add in. Soon, Russian-born officer Ridley Blonsky injects himself with a combination of the Super-Player formula and Samus's blood. He becomes a giant purple dragon named the "Abombapirate" and goes mad and rampages through Harlem. Samus suits up and becomes The Bounty Hunter and fights with the Abombapirate. She spares him, and soon runs away. Later, Malkovich is met by Mario who tells him about the new team that's being formed.


	3. Iron Mario 2

Iron Mario 2: Introducing Daisy as Orange Widow (Daisy Romanoff) Wario as Justin Hammer (Wario Hammer) Kamek as Kamlash (Ivan Kamek) Jumpman as Howard Stark (Jumpman Mario)

After he reveals his identity, Mario tries to resist selling his tech to the military, and re-institutes the Mario Expo in memory of his father. He doesn't tell anyone about how his core is slowly poisoning him, he then appoints Peach as Mario Industries's CEO and hires Daisy Rushman as his new assistant. While on the Monaco Grand Prix, He is attacked by Kamlash, and defeats him, severely damaging his armor. Wanting to use him to help him defeat Mario, rival Wario Hammer takes Kamek and asks him to build a line of armors like Mario's. Meanwhile, on what Mario believes will be his final birthday, Rhodes dons his old armor to become the Luigi Machine and tries to restrain Mario. He soon confiscates the armor he has to the Air Force. Mick Hand tells Mario that Daisy is a S.M.A.S.H Agent and that his Dad founded S.M.A.S.H. He then gives him some of his fathers things, where Mario soon learns about the structure his dad found during the 1974 Stark Expo. With help from M.E.T.A.L, his virtual assistant, he builds the new element and saves his life. Soon Hammer unveils Kamek's drones, with Rhodes in an upgraded version of the armor he took. Mario tries to warn Rhodes, but not before Vanko takes control of the drones. Wario is arrested as Daisy and Yoshi go after Kamek. Kamek escapes but Rhodes get his suit back. Mario and Rhodes defeat Kamek and his drones and he supposedly commits suicide by blowing up his suit and the drones. Meanwhile, Polygon finds a large hammer that can't be lifted.


	4. Link

Link: Introducing Link as Thor (Link, God of Courage) Saria as Jane Foster (Saria Foster) Ganondorf as Loki (Ganondorf, God of Power) and Zelda as Odin (Zelda, God of Wisdom) Impa as Erik Selvig ( Kaepora as Heimdall (Heimowl)

Son of Zelda, Link, is to become the king of the legendary land of Hyrule, but when he causes mischief with some friends, he is banished of his powers and sent to Earth, along with his Master Sword, which he can no longer used. Meanwhile, Dr. Saria Foster, her mentor Impa Selvig and others, including S.M.A.S.H Agent Polygon Coulson find the Master Sword in New Mexico. Link tries to get it, but is captured by S.M.A.S.H. He falls in love with Saria and they start a relationship. Meanwhile, Ganondorf, who turns out to be a Gerudo, Takes over Hyrule as Zelda falls into sleep to recover her strength. The All-Seeing Heimowl allows a passage from Hyrule to Earth, but Ganon sends a giant Dark Link to Earth to kill Link. Link tries to fight it, but nearly dies. However, his sacrifice gave him his hammer back, and he went back to Hyrule to defeat Ganon. They fight on the bridge, and Ganon seemingly commits suicide and falls off the bridge. Link is a Hero and amends to Zelda, knowing he isn't ready to be King. Later, Impa meets with Mick Hand and he asks her to study a cube, as an invisible Ganon prompts her to say yes.

A/N: Hey there! I'm gonna start doing these updates when I end a chapter. So I changed the title as I thought it sounded insulting to the MCU. Also, I am trying to post these chapters with the very maximum gap of 2 days without a new chapter. I am trying my hardest and I hope you'll stay along!


	5. Captain Pink: The First Smash Brother

Captain Pink: The First Smash Brother: Introducing Kirby as Captain Pink (Kirby Rogers) King Dedede as Blue Beak (Johann Dedede) Meta Knight as Bucky Barnes (Bluey Barnes)

In the Present Day, Scientists find an aircraft in the Arctic. It soon cuts back to WWII, where Nazi Officer Johann Dedede, who has control of the powerful Franklin Cube, partakes in an experiment that turns him into a blue skinned beak monster. The Scientist who made it later escapes to New York. There, Young Kirby Rogers wants to join the army as his friend Bluey Barnes is joining too, however he is rejected due to having a weak body. But because of how desperately he wants to join, The Scientist gives him an improved version of what he gave Dedede known as The Super-Player Serum. He soon becomes a powerful fighter and dawns the name Captain Pink. He is first used for propaganda, but is soon taken to the battlegrounds. Kirby soon finds Dedede as the Blue Beak, the leader of a terrorist organization named D.E.E.D.E. He saves Bluey and others, and they go off to stop some D.E.E.D.E strongholds, with Kirby in an improved suit with a shield made from Inkopolis Ink, the strongest substance in the world. While in battle, Bluey falls and is presumed dead. Kirby faces in a final battle with Blue Beak, who has the Franklin Cube, ready to destroy some American cities. However, The Franklin Cube sucks him through it, and Kirby sacrifices himself by crashing the airplane with the Franklin Cube and other weapons into the Arctic. Mario finds the Franklin Cube but can't find Kirby. Back to Normal Day, Kirby wakes up in Modern-Day Time Square to see Mick Hand, who tells him about a mission with worldwide ramifications.

A/N: Hey! I finished two stories day to day! Get Ready, cause the end to Phase 1 will come Friday Night (I hope) in the form of The Smash Brothers! As of now, feel free to ask me any questions about the universe so far and make sure to Check Out my Youtube and Imgflip in my profile description!


	6. Nintendo's The Smash Brothers

Nintendo's The Smash Bros: Introducing Little Mac L-Eye (Mac Barton)

Ganondorf meets with The Wolf, who promises him an army to take over Earth if he gets the Franklin Cube. Ganondorf enters Earth and takes the Franklin Cube and uses his Super Leaf to brainwash S.M.A.S.H Agent L-Eye. In response, Mick Hand launches the Smash Bros Initiative, and sends Daisy to find Samus, while Kirby goes to retrieve the Franklin Cube. Ganondorf soon surrenders to S.M.A.S.H, though L-Eye still has the Franklin Cube. Link frees Ganondorf, and after a battle with Mario and Kirby, he agrees to send him to the FinalDestarrier. The group argues on what to do with him, and then L-Eye and other possessed agents attack the FinalDestarrier, destroying one of the engines and turning Samus into her Bounty-Hunter mode. Link tries to stop Samus's rampage, while Kirby and Mario try to fix the engine and Daisy fights L-Eye, knocking him unconscious and removing his mind control. Ganondorf kills Coulson and throws Link out of the FinalDestarrier, and gets away. Hand uses Coulson's death to encourage the team to work together. Ganondorf uses the Franklin Cube to send the GamWauri Army into New York City. Mario, Kirby, Link, Daisy And L-Eye to stop the army. Samus joins in and turns into her Bounty-Hunter mode. A missile is then sent to the city, which Mario sends to the hole and stops the army. He almost falls and dies but Samus catches him. The Smash Bros are regarded as heroes and they all get Shawarma. Meanwhile, The Wolf meets with his boss, The Mad Koopa Bowser.

A/N: Man, Phase 1 is already over! I'm planning on making two chapters each day of the weekend, so I hope you're excited, and feel free to ask any questions!


	7. Iron Mario 3

Iron Mario 3: Introducing Count Bleck as The Count (Adrian Bleck)

Mario is having panic attacks after the events of Smash Brothers, and all of his Iron Mario Suits are causing friction with him and Peach. Soon, News Reports come of bombings by a mysterious figure known as The Count, who seems to be a female, and it even injures Mario's bodyguard Yappy Yoshi. Mario reveals his locations in a televised threat to The Count, who then blows up his home. Mario finds that the bombings were caused by soldiers who's bodies rejected the Heartremis treatment. Meanwhile, Scientist Adrian Bleck kindaps Peach, and Luigi, Now the L-Patriot, is lured into a trap. Mario finds The Count in Miami to find it's an actress named Nastasia Slattery, and learns that Bleck is the Real Count. Mario reunites with Luigi to stop Bleck, who is attacking the President. To save his daughter, The Vice President works as a Puppet Leader for Bleck. Mario goes to save Peach while Luigi saves the President. Mario tells M.E.T.A.L to summon all of his suits. It is found that Peach survived the Heartremis procedure, before she falls to her supposed death. Mario tries to kill Bleck by putting him in a suit that self-destructs, but it fails. It turns out that Peach survived because of Heartremis and uses it to kill Bleck. In dedication towards his love for Peach, he tells M.E.T.A.L to destroy all his suits. Peach is cured from Heartremis, while Mario goes through surgery to remove the shrapnel in his chest, and throws his electromagnet out into the sea. He later tells this story to Samus, who sleeps through it.

A/N: Wuddup! First Chapter of Phase 2. Later tonight i'll be making Link: The Dark World. yaaaaaay!


	8. Captain Pink: The Meta Knight

Captain Pink: The Meta Knight: Introducing Bandana Waddle Dee as The Bandana (Bam Wilson)

Kirby is living in D.C Working with S.M.A.S.H while trying to live a normal life and catching up with 7 decades since WWII. Soon, Mick Hand is attacked by a mysterious assassin named The Meta Knight. He is announced dead by surgery, but not before he gives Kirby some data. When he reads, he is labeled a fugitive. He goes into hiding and meets with Daisy to find a secret S.M.A.S.H bunker in New Jersey that has a supercomputer that reveals that D.E.E.D.E has been in S.M.A.S.H ever since the end of WWII. They recruit Bam Wilson, whom Kirby befriended, and acquires his "Bandana" Wingpack, and they get into one of the FinalDestarrier's. Kirby finds the Meta Knight, who he recognizes to be his old pal Bluey. After a lot of fighting and infiltrating and stopping D.E.E.D.E members, Kirby doesn't want to have a final battle with Bluey, and is then thrown out of the FinalDestarrier. Bluey then saves him and disappears into the woods. Meanwhile, A D.E.E.D.E Stronghold has Ganondorf's Super Leaf, and is using it on two subjects: One who can become stronger when he's about to die, and another who has an extra jump, and both have stretchy arms.

A/N: Yeah I Skipped The Dark World cause it was so forgettable, but I will add what happens In The Post-Credits Scene: The Magic Cap is given to the Old Bird cause having 2 Stat Stones is too dangerous, As the Franklin Cube has the Defense Stone while The Magic Cap has the Special Stone. Anyways, Tomorrow I'll be posting Star Fox of The Galaxy and Smash Brothers: Age of Koopa (exciting, I know?)


	9. Star Fox of The Galaxy

Star Fox of the Galaxy: Introducing Fox as Fox-Lord (Peter McCloud) Krystal as Gamora (Krystal) Slippy as Drax (Slippy the Spammer) Peppy as Groot (Peppy) Falco as Rocket Raccoon (Falco "Don't Call Me" Falcon) Wolf O' Donnell as Yondu (Wolfdu) Chozo as the Old Bird (Caneleer Civan) Katt Monroe as Nebula (Kattbula) Leon as Kraglin (Chamelin) Andross as Ronan (Andross the Accuser) Bowser as Thanos (Bowser)

In 1988, During the Death of His Mother, a young Peter McCloud is abducted by The Star Wolf, Lead by Wolfdu. 26 years later, Peter, now known as Fox-Lord, tries to steal the Fire Orb, and barely escapes. He tries to sell it on Corneria, but gets in a fight with Krystal, an Assassin under Andross the Accuser's wing, and a duo of Falco and Peppy. They're all arrested by the Cornerian Corps, then one prisoner, Slippy, tries to kill Krystal cause her association with Andross, who killed his father Grippy. After it's found that Krystal betrayed Andross and has a different buyer, they work to escape and they fly in The Greatano. Andross discusses Krystal's betrayal with her adoptive father, Bowser. Peter and friends go to meet The Old Bird, while a dumb Slippy summons Andross. The Old Bird reveals that the Fire Orb contains the Arms Stone, and as he explains The Stat Stones, his tormented assistant touchs the stone, destroying the collection. Andross shows up easily defeating Slippy and the rest escapes, pursued by Andross's followers and Kattbula, Krystal's adopted sister. Andross's group gets the stone, and Kattbula teams up with Andross, who wants to kill Bowser. Peter contacts Wolfdu to save him and Krystal. He later works out a truce with Wolfdu and Star Wolf to save Falco, Peppy and Slippy and they'll get the Arms Stone. They work with the Cornerian Corps on Corneria to stop Andross. Kattbula fights Krystal, but escapes, and Rocket crashes a Wolf Ship through Andross's ship. The Ship crash-lands on Xandar, and Peppy sacrifices himself to save the others. Peter distracts Andross in a Click-Off, where Slippy and Falco steal the Arms Stone. By Holding hands, everyone is able to live while Andross is killed. Peter gives a fake Arms Stone container to Wolfdu while giving the real one to the Cornerian Corps, and the 4 of them go off in the repaired Greatano with a robotic Peppy. Meanwhile in The Collector's archive, we see the legendary Suicune and a talking Meowth.

A/N: It's really hard working on these, so for a break, chapters will be posted every other day at 7 P.M. As Always, feel free to ask questions about the story and your opinion, I'll reply to each and everyone of you. And for a schedule I hope to make, Age of Koopa: May 8th, Pik-Man: May 10th, Civil War: May 12th, SECRET DOCTOR STRANGE BASED MOVIE: May 14th, Vol. 2: May 16th, SECRET HOMECOMING BASED MOVIE: May 18th, Link: Ragnarok: May 20th SECRET BLACK PANTHER BASED MOVIE: May 22nd, Smash Brothers: Stat War: May 24th. I Also plan on returning to this for future MCU films.


	10. Smash Brothers: Age of Koopa

Smash Brothers: Age of Koopa: Introducing Metal Mario as The Double-M (Double-M) Spring-Man as Springsliver (Sasha Maximoff) Ribbon Girl as Ribbon Witch (Rita Maximoff) The Koopas as the Koopa Army

In the Eastern European Country of Armskovia, The Smash Brothers attack the last remaining D.E.E.D.E Base, who has been experimenting with Ganondorf's Super Leaf, and their attacked by two subjects, Sasha, who can become more powerful when he's about to die, and Rita, who can jump an extra time, and they both have stretchy arms. They soon retrieve the Super Leaf. Mario and Samus find it's gem, The Jump Stone, contains A.I. They use it to fuel Mario's "Koopa" project, before it turns on and betrays The Smash Brothers and escapes with The Super Leaf, building an upgraded body and multiple drones, with the belief to save the world, it must destroy. It teams up with Sasha and Rita, and gets Inkopolis Ink from arms dealer Judd. The Smash Brothers attack Koopa and Sasha and Rita, But Rita sends dark messages to them, causing Samus to go Bounty Hunter and go on a rampage, only stopped by Mario's Bounty-Hunter-Buster. Everyone goes to meet with Hand, with the exception of Link, who goes to further understand the apocalyptic future. Koopa then gets an assistant he mind-control with the Super Leaf to use her technology along with the the Ink and The Jump Stone to create an unstoppable body. When they learn about Koopa's plans, Sasha and Rita betray him and join with The Smash Brothers as they take the body, while Daisy is captured. Mario uploads M.E.T.A.L to the body, creating The Double-M. Everyone goes to the capital city of Armskovia to stop Koopa, who's using the remaining Ink to launch the capital city into the sky and crashing it down for mass extinction. Samus saves Daisy, who then turns into her Bounty Hunter mode for battle, while Hand leads the Finaldestarrier to save the civilians. Everyone fights, Sasha dies, and Rita destroys Koopa's main body which launches the city. Mario and Link destroy the landmass before it reaches the ground, while Samus flies in a Platformjet to stop her harm, and Double-M finishes the job with Mario and Link and destroys Koopa's last body. The Smash Brothers set up a new base to train Luigi, Rita, Double-M and Bam. Meanwhile, Bowser picks up his Stat Gauntlet and tells himself, "Fine, I'll do it myself." OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

A/N: Whatuppo! Sorry if i'm SuPeR LaTe (5 mintues) but i'm excited to continue these. Also I've decided aganist returning to this after Stat War for future movies, you'll have to think of it yourself (sorry). Ask questions and if I accidentally putted MCU names in here PLEASE TELL ME I DID. See ya'll for Pik-Man (I hate that title)


	11. Alph-Man

Alph-Man: Starring Alph as Alph-Man (Alph Lang) Britanny as Janet (Britanny Van Dyne) Louie as The Bluejacket (Louis Cross) Charlie as Luis (Charlie) Olimar as Hank Pym (Olimar Pym)

In 1989, Olimar Pym resigns from S.M.A.S.H to protect his Olimar Particles. 26 years later, burglar Alph Lang gets out of prison, but with him impossible to get a job with his criminal record, he joins with cellmate Charlie to steal what seems to be a motorcycle suit. Alph puts it on and turns to the size of an insect. Terrified, he tries to return it but is arrested. Olimar then gets him out and, with his daughter Britanny train him to use his size and control Pikmin become the Alph-Man and steal the Bluejacket from Louis Cross. Britanny reveals to Alph that her mother, The Original Brit, disappeared into the quantum realm after trying to disable a Soviet nuke. Alph tries to steal something to aid their heist from The Smash Brothers, where he gets in a fight with Bam Wilson. Cross perfects the Bluejacket and shows it off at Olimar Headquarters. Alph and his Pikmin attack the conference, and Cross dawns the Bluejacket and attacks Alph before he's arrested. Bluejacket takes Alph's daughter hostage to lure Alph into another fight. Alph's suit overrides, but he uses it to make Bluejacket so small he dies, disappearing into the Quantum Realm. Alph becomes a hero, and meets with Charlie and tells him Wilson is looking for him. Meanwhile, Olimar gives Britanny his improved Brit suit, while Kirby and Wilson find Bluey, saying he's staying away from Mario cause of "The Accords."

A/N: Sorry about the late post, i had a hectic night (had two gaming sessions, celebrated my dad's birthday and went shopping at Kohl's). I'm excited to do Captain Pink: Civil War, and I actually changed my mind on doing more movies as I plan to continue working on Fanfiction, and i'll make more chapters for upcoming movies (though i'm not sure on Captain Marvel). As always, ask questions, give suggestions and tell me your opinion! See ya'll later! (BTW I might make a few freestyle stories between these chapters)


	12. Captain Pink: Civil War

Captain Pink: Civil War: Introducing a Boy Inkling as Black Squid (I'Challa) Captain Toad as Toad-Man (Todd Tarker) Hyness as Helmut Zemo (Hyness Zemo)

In 1991, The Meta Knight is dispatched from a D.E.E.D.E base in Siberia to intercept an automobile carrying Super-Player Serum. In the year after the events of Age of Koopa, Kirby, Daisy, Bam and Rita try to stop Bull Rumlow from stealing weapons in Lagos. Bull tries to kill himself in a suicide bomb to kill Kirby, but Rita stops it by throwing it in the sky, nearly destroying a building and killing many Inkoplian Humanitarian workers. Malkovich informs The Smash Brothers that the UN is planning to pass the Armskovia Accords to put them in check. These Accords divide The Smash Brothers, with Mario agreeing with the Accords while Kirby doesn't. Meanwhile, a man named Hyness Zemo tracks down Bluey's old D.E.E.D.E handler, killing him and stealing his book of codes for brainwashing. In Vienna where the Accords are being passed, a bomb appears killing Inkoplian King I'Chaka. Security Footage Indicates Bluey did it, as I'Chaka's son I'Challa vows to kill him. Kirby and Bam find Bluey in Bucharest and try to keep him safe from authorities and I'Challa, who is The Black Squid. All 4 of them are apprehended, including Black Squid. Hyness disguises himself as a psychiatrist to interview Bluey, and says the brainwashing codes to make him go on a rampage as Hyness escapes. Kirby and Bam sneak him out, and learn that there's 5 more Meta Knights in Siberia, and they all go rogue, bringing Rita and Mac, and Mac brings Alph along. Meanwhile, Mario assembles a team of him, Daisy, I'Challa, Luigi, Double-M and finally finds that Queens teenager Todd Tarker is the Toad-Man, and acquires him with an upgraded. They all fight at an airport, where Todd steals Kirby's shield, Alph goes giant and Double-M nearly kills Luigi. Daisy allows Kirby and Bluey to escape, while she goes into exile and the rest of Kirby's group is detained. Mario then discovers Hyness framed Bluey and convinces Bam to give him Kirby's location. Unaware to Malkovich, Mario goes to the Siberian D.E.D.E.E facility Kirby and Bluey are at, and makes a truce with them, unaware that I'Challa is following them. They find that the Meta Knights are dead, and Hyness shows the clip of Bluey killing Mario's parents while he escapes. Mario goes mad and tries to kill Bluey, as all 3 of them fight. Meanwhile, Hyness tries to kill himself but is arrested by I'Challa. Bluey's arm is ripped off and Mario's armor is disabled, as Kirby leaves his shield with him, and then frees his team. Luigi gets leg braces to walk again, and Mario gets a letter from Kirby, before the movie ends. Bluey is sent into cyrogenic sleep in Inkopolis, while Todd has some new tech.

A/N: I am so sorry about missing the deadline, i'll try to get this done as soon as I can, and I decided to start uploading daily at the earliest times I do it. Now for the next movie, try to decode this anagram: Doctor - (RULOCIA) Strange? I can feel it in your soul! See yo next time!


	13. Doctor Lucario

Doctor Lucario: Introducing Lucario as Doctor Lucario (Lukas Lucario) Mew as The Ancient One (The Ancient Mew) Terrakion as Karl Mordo (Kion Mordo) Pikachu as Wong (Pikachu) Malamar as Kaecilius (Malamar)

Fantastic but arrogant neurosurgeon Lukas Lucario is injured in a car accident, severely damaging his hands. He soon learns about another person who's legs were healed who tells him to find The Anicent Mew in Kathmandu. He is ushered by Kion Mordo to Mew, who shows her power to Lucario. Lucario then trains under Kion and Mew to become a Pokemon, and meets up with Blaziken, who guards ancient books. Lucario learns about the three sanctums guarding Earth in New York, London and Hong Kong. He quickly becomes a master, and is able to bend time with the Timer of Sakurai, Which has the Speed Stone. The evil Malamar then uses pages he stole from Mew to summon Darkrai. They destroy the London Sanctum, and then attack the New York one, killing it's guardian but Lucario holds it off with the Spikes of Levitation. Mew is disillusioned from the rest, as she is losing power from drawing in the Dark Dimension, where Darkrai comes from. After a fight in the Mirror Dimension, Malamar wounds Mew. Before she dies, Mew tells Lucario he'll have to bend the rules to stop Malamar and Darkrai. Kion and Lucario arrive in Hong Kong to find the sanctum destroyed and Pikachu dead. As the Dark Dimension engulfs Earth, Lucario uses the timer to save Pikachu, before putting himself in an endless time loop with Darkrai. He forces him to stop his attack on Earth and take his Pokemon minions with him. Darkrai agrees and Lucario goes back to New York and rebuilds the sanctum on himself. He later meets with Link, who has his brother Ganondorf with him to find Zelda. Meanwhile, Kion attacks the person who took Lucario to Kathmandu, saying there's "Too Many Sorcerers".

A/N: Hey wuddup sorry about being super late again! I'll remind myself at 5 P.M to get my story done. Anyways, as they say: "I'm your dad, Fox.". Wait do they say that?


	14. Star Fox of The Galaxy: Vol 2

Star Fox of the Galaxy Vol. 2: Introducing James McCloud as Ego (James the Living Fox Planet) Amanda Toad as Mantis (Amantis) Aparoid Queen as Ayesha (Apesha) Panther Caruso as Taserface (Pantherface)

The Star Fox stop a monster from destroying the Aparoid's batteries in exchange for Kattbula. It is found that Falco stole some batteries. Apesha, the leader of the sovereign commands her people to capture them. A mysterious figure destroys them, and The Star Fox crash-land on a nearby planet. The group finds Peter's dad James, who invites him, Krystal and Slippy to his planet, while Falco and Peppy stay to guard Kattbula. Wolfdu, who's group was kicked out of the Star Wolf community for child trafficking, work with the Aparoid's to capture them. They succeed, but Wolfdu is turned on, lead by Pantherface, he is locked with Falco and Peppy. Peppy and Chamelin gets Wolfdu's gun back, and the 4 escape while everyone else is blown up, though Kattbula escapes to hunt Krystal in revenge for the torture she went through during her time with Bowser. On James's planet, Peter and James finally bond, while Slippy falls in love with Amantis. James's evil plans are slowly revealed, and then everyone turns on him and the fight begins. Wolfdu, Falco and Peppy come, along with the uninvited sovereign comes to play as well. Peppy blows up James's core, and everyone escapes but Peter and Wolfdu. Wolfdu protects Peter, before he dies telling him "He may have been your father, but he was never your daddy." The Star Wolf comes to Wolfdu's funeral, and Chamelin gets hand of Wolfdu's gun, while Peppy evolves. Meanwhile, Apesha looks at her new artificial being she gives the name "Tabuu", while the Devs leave their informant Shigeru Miyamoto.

A/N: Hey there guys, just wanted to add this one last scene: "Peter: You're like Yondu Udonta! Wolfdu: Is he a cool wolf? Peter: Yeah he's a cool wolf! Wolfdu: I'M YONDU UDONTA, YA'LL!". Well I gotta go so, bye!


	15. Toad-Man: Homecoming

Toad-Man: Homecoming: Introducing Wingo as The Chough (Adrian Wings) Toadette as Liz (Danielle Wings) Blue Toad as Ned (Ben HA HA I'M SO CLEVER) Goombella as MJ (Gloria Bane OMG I'M SO CLEVER) Draggadon as Dragon (Drac Gargan)

After the Battle of New York, Adrian Wing's salvage company is taken out of business in salvaging the damage by a partnership with Mario Industries and the U.S Government, and he convinces his employees to steal the GamWauri tech to make weapons. 8 years later, Todd Tarker is drafted to be part of the Smash Brothers, but resumes studies as Mario thinks he's not a Smash Brother yet. Todd continues being a friendly neighborhood Toad-Man, until he finds criminals with the tech of Wings. Todd stops them, but the ATM and the local restaurant are destroyed, and returns to his bedroom as his best friend Ben finds out his idenity. He later tries to stop a deal between Wing's minions and a criminal. He saves the criminal before being thrown by Adrian, who has the identity of The Chough. He is saved by Mario's drone, and tells him not to get involved with the criminals. Wings accidentally kills his Chargin' Chuck, and gives the role to someone else. Todd and Ben study one of the weapons and puts a tracking device on the new Chuck, finding they're going to Maryland (my home state). Todd rejoins the decathlon to get near them. He and Ben disable the tracker Mario put on him, giving him advanced features. He tries to fight Wings on a truck, but gets stuck in a high-security facility. He escapes and tries to stop a core in Ben's backpack, as it explodes while he's in the Washington Monument. He saves everyone and tries to kiss his crush Danielle, but falls before he can. The School recognizes Toad-Man as a hero. He later goes to stop Wing and his minions on a ferry. He defeats them, but Wings escapes and blows up the ferry. Todd tries to save it, but Mario swoops in as a Deus Ex Machina. He later forces Todd to give him his suit back. After losing the identity, Todd lives a normal life, asking Danielle to the homecoming dance. The two of them go to meet Danielle's dad, who turns out to be Adrian. He decodes that Todd is Toad-Man, and tells him to stay out of his plans. Todd leaves the dance to stop Wings from intercept a helicopter Yappy Yoshi is sending with special tech for the Smash Brothers. He dawns his homemade suit and goes to Wing's layer. Wings crushes the lair with Todd in it. Todd manages to escape and fights Adrian to protect the plane and New York, as he crashes the plane on a beach near Coney Island. The Chough suit explodes, but Todd saves Adrian and leaves him for the cops along with the Cargo. Danielle moves to Oregon, while Todd declines an invitation to join The Smash Brothers. Mario leaves his suit in his bedroom, just as his aunt walks in. Meanwhile, one of Adrian's minions, Drac Gargan, tells him he's got friends to kill Toad-Man, and a certain war criminal tells the audience about patience.

A/N: Hey everyone, we only got 3 movies left, and this story may get completed (before other films) by Sunday. Since we're in the homestretch, I want someone to give me their opinion, so I end this on a High Note. See ya'll later! AND HOLY POOP THIS IS MY LONGEST STORY HOW IS THIS LARGER THAN BOTH SMASH BROTHERS AND CIVIL WAR?


	16. Link: Hades

Link: Hades: Introducing Pit as The Angel (Scrapper 748) Medusa as Hela (Medusa) Palutena as The Grandmaster (Goddess) Groose as Korg (Groose) Dark Pit as Skurge (Dkurge) Hades as Surtur (Hades)

Link has been unsuccessfully looking for the Stat Stones, and was caught by Hades, who tells him Zelda isn't in Hyrule and that something something His destruction will begin. He escapes, defeating Hades and goes to Hyrule to find Ganondorf impersonating Zelda. With directions from Dr. Lucario (remember him?), they find Zelda in Norway, who tells her Medusa will be able to escape her prison. She and Zelda worked to conquer the Nine Worlds, but was written out of history and imprisoned when Zelda feared she was too ambitious. As Zelda disappears, Medusa arrives, destroying Link's Master Sword. Link and Ganondorf try to make it to Hyrule but fail. Medusa arrives, destroying Hyrule's army. She brings back Cerberus and hires Dkurge as her executioner. They try to take a device to take over everywhere but Kaepora takes it and leads the refugees to escape Medusa. Meanwhile, Link lands on a garbage filled planet and is enslaved by Scrapper 748, and he finds Ganondorf with The Goddess, the ruler of the planet. They plan to take him into battle, where his hair is cut by Shigeru Miyamoto and he meets Groose and his pals, who stay out from fighting the deadly champion. It turns out that opponent is Samus in her Bounty-Hunter mode. Link gets the upper-hand in defeating her, but The Goddess sabotages the battle by making Link lose. He later works out a plan with 748 (who is a former Angel) and Samus to escape, he jumps out of the building and Samus follows, but after seeing Daisy, reverts to her original form. It becomes a bounty between Ganondorf and 748 to find Samus. After a revolution on the planet Link, Samus, 748 (Who i'll call Pit now), Ganondorf, Groose and his pals all escape and head to Hyrule. A lot of stuff happens, Samus goes bounty-hunter to fight Cerberus, Pit gets in his Angel armor, Dkurge changes sides and Link looses his eye while fighting Medusa. Ganondorf ends it by summoning Hades, who kills Medusa and destroys Hyrule, though everyone else escapes. Link, the new king, sets to rebuild Hyrule on Earth, but they are intercepted by an, airship?

A/N: I have nothing to say but "INKOPOLIS FOREVER!" bye it's really late.


	17. Black Squid

Black Squid: Introducing an Orange Haired Inkling as Inkmonger (Erik Squidens) Pearl as Shuri (Pearl) Marina as Nakia (Marina) A Purple haired Inkling as M'Baku (I'Baku) Captain Cuttlefish as Everett K. Ross (Everett C. Cuttlefish) A yellow haired Inkling as Okoye (Ikoye) An elderly female Inkling as Romanda (Imanda) An elderly male Inkling as Zuri (Iuri)

Centuries ago, 5 tribes fought war over a powerful ink, when one warrior ingested a herb that was infected by the ink, giving him superhuman powers. He unites 4 of the 5 tribes and forms the nation Inkopolis, as they pose as a 3rd World Country. In 1992, I'Chaka attacks his brother I'Jobu in Oakland, where another Inkoplian named Iuri is with him. He kills I'Jobu and tells Iuri to not speak of it, leaving I'Jobu's American son Erik behind. After the events of Civil War, I'Challa is coordinated to be the new king of Inkopolis. He is challenged to a fight by I'Baku, the leader of the Ibarbi tribe. I'Challa defeats I'Baku and persuades him to yield instead of die, which he does. Meanwhile, Judd (remember him?) and Erik steal some Inkoplian Artifacts. I'Challa, Marina and Ikoye go to Busan to stop Judd from selling the artifacts to a buyer. It turns out the buyer is Everett C. Cuttlefish, who tries to stop Judd. They do, and Judd is taken into custody, and explains Inkopolis to a skeptical Cuttlefish. Erik attacks injuring Cuttlefish and extracting Judd. Everyone goes back to Inkopolis, where I'Challa's younger sister Pearl heals Cuttlefish. After some exposition and Erik killing Judd and making it to Inkopolis. I'Challa and Erik have a fight like he had with I'Baku, where I'Challa loses and is supposedly killed. Erik becomes king and gets the powers of the Black Squid, while the former queen Imanda, Marina, Pearl and Cuttlefish all escape to Ibabri tribe. It is found that the tribe found I'Challa, and they use a herb they stole to bring him back his powers. They persuade I'Baku to bring his tribe into battle, but he refuses. The 5 head back to Inkopolis to stop Erik, and The Ibarbi tribe comes in on I'Challa's side. I'Challa and Erik have a final showdown. Erik is mortally wounded, as I'Challa takes care for him as he sees Inkopolis in it's beauty before he dies. I'Challa returns to the throne and prepares to show Inkopolis in it's fullest, while Pearl takes care of Bluey, giving him the name "Midna Wolf".

A/N: One movie left to come out Saturday, I recommended you to see Infinity War before seeing Smash Brothers: Stat War when I publish it tomorrow. See you then!


	18. Smash Brothers: Stat War

As the NINTENDO STUD10S logo plays: "THIS IS DEATHCOLN OF THE HYRULIAN REFUGEES! I WANT TO WARN YOU THAT THIS IS A GIANT SPOILER TO AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR AND THE SPOILER I WAS WARNING YOU ABOUT SINCE THIS FANFICTION STARTED! I HOPE YOU HAVE SEEN THE FILM BEFORE READING THIS AS I WILL NOW START THE FANFICTION. 3... 2... 1... HERE WE GO!"

Smash Brothers: Stat War: Introducing The Koopalings as The Spike Order (Larry Maw, Roy Obsidian, Ludwig Glaive and Wendy Midnight)

Having taken the Arms Stone from Corneria, Bowser and his Spike Order attack the ship of Hyrulian Refugees. Ganondorf tries to trick Bowser but is killed. Kaepora sends a weakened Samus to Earth before he dies. Bowser takes the Defense Stone and leaves, leaving Link to supposedly die. She crash lands in the New York Sanctum, where he meets up with Lucario and Pikachu. She explains what's going on to Mario, before Larry and Roy attack New York, looking for the Speed Stone. Samus's bounty-hunter mode refuses to turn on, so Mario and Lucario, and later Todd, fight off Larry and Roy. After Roy falls into the Arctic and Mario and a newly armored Todd get onto their ship to save Lucario as it goes into orbit, Pikachu stays to protect the sanctum while Samus tries to call Kirby. Meanwhile in Scotland, Rita and Double-M hear about the news before Double-M is attacked by Ludwig and Wendy for Double-M's Jump Stone. They then run into Kirby, Daisy and Bam, and they head to the Avengers Headquarters to meet up with Samus and Luigi, and then they go to Inkopolis. Meanwhile, Star Fox runs into Link, and they make a plan where Falco and Peppy go to get Link a new sword, while the rest go to meet up with the Old Bird. Fox, Krystal, Slippy and Amanda head to The Old Bird's collection, where Bowser gets the Special Stone and gets Krystal on his side. Krystal then reveals the location of the Attack Stone to save Kattbula, who later escapes after they leave. They meet up with The Blue Beak, who tells Bowser he must sacrifice someone he loves to get the stone. He reluctantly throws Krystal off a cliff and gets the Attack Stone. Meanwhile, Mario, Lucario and Todd kill Larry and crashland his ship on Bowser's destroyed home planet, where Star Fox also heads to. They work to attack Bowser when he comes for the Speed Stone. Meanwhile, everyone on Earth heads to Inkopolis, where Pearl tries to remove the stone from Double-M's head while everyone else (Samus in Bounty-Hunter-Buster) fights Ludwig, Roy, Wendy and their Goombas. Bowser first comes to Mario's crew, where after a long fight, Lucario decides to give Bowser the Speed Stone. He then heads to Inkopolis, where Link, Falco and Slippy all came with Link having a Claymore sword, Double-M dies, but Bowser brings him back to kill him and take the Jump Stone. Link wounds Bowser before he snaps his fingers. Half of the universe, including Bluey, I'Challa, Rita, Peppy, Amanda, Bam, Lucario, Fox, Slippy and Todd all fade to dust while Bowser recovers on another planet. Meanwhile, Mick Hand sends a distress call to Captain Falcon before himself fades to dust.

A/N: Well this long ride is over. I've had a great time working on this and I'd like to thank all my readers for tuning in. I'm also uploading a video about my future on Fanfiction, Youtube and Imgflip on my Youtube Channel (link in profile). Well, I had fun, see you all another day...*fades to dust*


	19. Alph-Man and The Brit

WARNING: SPOILERS. I JUST WROTE THIS SCRIPT AFTER GETTING HOME FROM MOVIE, SO SPOILERS IT'S PRETTY RECENT WATCH IT NOW!

Alph-Man and The Brit: Introducing Boo as Boo (Bella Foster) The President as Bill Foster (Preston Foster) Olimar's Wife as Janet (Wilma Van Dyne) Bulborb as Sonny Burch (Sonny Bulborb)

Olimar and Britanny plan to find Wilma with an old plan. Meanwhile, Alph is almost done house arrest following Civil War when he starts having visions of seeing and even being Wilma. He contacts Olimar about it, and Olimar and Britanny take him out of house arrest and replace him with a giant pikmin. They plan to get through the Loading Screen Realm to find Wilma. Britanny tries to get a part they need from Sonny Bulborb, who wants to make business, and won't give it to them unless she comes through with it. Britanny refuses and suits up to get it. When she gets it, the Boo attacks her, and Alph suits up to help, but Boo escapes with the lab needed for the plan, while Bulborb swears to get it for himself. Charllie and his crew say they'll help get it back and tell them about Preston. They meet up with Preston, who tells them about a project he did with Olimar called Project Mushroom, though Olimar doesn't like him. They locate Boo and get caught. They learn Bella, Boo's identity is Preston's Foster's Foster Child (made the joke). After explaining her origin Alph, Brit and Olimar escape. Bulborb uses Truth Serum to find where the 3 are from Charlie, which Boo finds about. Alph gets back home and is safe from getting arrested again. After talking with his daughter, he decides to get back in the swing of things. Brit and Olimar are arrested, Alph gets them out, Alph and Brit distract Boo while Olimar gets in the Loading Screen Realm, lab goes small, chase scene with Bulborb and Boo, Bulborb gets the lab and gets on a ferry, Alph gets big and gets the lab from the ferry then drops it on land and nearly drowns but Britanny saves him, then Boo and Preston get the lab big and go in it, then Charlie's friends stop Bluborb and his minions, as Olimar finds Wilma and brings her back but Boo starts her plan draining life from Wilma but Alph and Brit stop her and Olimar and Wilma make it! *GASP* I'M SO OUT OF BREATH! So Wilma plans to fix Boo with Loading Screen Harvest and everyone's happy now, except for Bulborb but who cares? However, during the harvesting, Wilma, Olimar and Britanny perish at the hands of Bowser, leaving Alph at the Loading Screen Realm, while the giant Pikmin plays drums in a POST-CREDITS SCENE IN THE TRAILERS!

A/N: Well that was crazy! I not doing much here but I'll try to make more stuff on Youtube, Fanfiction and Imgflip, and i'm working on a book. (it's not real, yet). See ya later! Also i'm back we're making it so I didn't die in the last chapter and DANG-IT I'M DYING AGAIN BOWSER IS A PIECE OF S-*Fades Again*


End file.
